


Getting To Know Yourself

by Newbie_2u



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Masterbation, Sex, Voyeurism, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbie_2u/pseuds/Newbie_2u
Summary: If you can’t even say masturbate and orgasm then you’re worse off than I thought.





	Getting To Know Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is not intended for profit but simply to test my ability to create something I am happy with and that others might enjoy. Glee and its characters are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox Broadcasting Company. No infringement intended.

The field was littered with gasping Cheerios while a tall blonde stood in their midst yelling at the top of her lungs. “Pathetic! You’re lucky I have somewhere to be or you’d all be running another set of suicides.”

Up in the bleachers another tall blonde looked on with pride as her protégé ripped into the squad. “Oh Q, every day you remind me more of myself.”

Santana jogged up to the blonde Cheerio, she was already unhappy since Brittany was away with her parents and now she was concerned with Quinn. “All right Quinn, what the fuck is your problem?” Santana asked as she rounded on the blonde. “You’re acting like a fucking lunatic – I mean, I’m all for keeping people in their place but you’re bordering on psycho.”

Quinn stood glaring at the dark haired girl in front of her. “Since when have you started questioning my tactics?”

Santana just chuckled, “Bitch, please, you know that look doesn’t work on me.” The brunette smirked when Quinn looked away. “So what’s your deal? You need to get laid or something?”

The blonde’s head snapped up so quickly it made Santana wince. “Is sex the answer to everything for you? Because it isn’t exactly on the top of my list right now.”

“Chill out Q! Maybe you just need to take matters into your own hands then.” Santana shrugged, it worked for her whenever Brittany or Puck weren’t available.

Quinn just gaped at the brunette as if she’d lost her mind.

“Hey, orgasms are very relaxing.” Santana stated, defending her position on the matter.

Quinn scanned the hallways nervously hoping no one was within earshot. She then grabbed the Latina’s hand and pulled her into the nearest bathroom. “I can’t believe you! You’re out there talking about… you know what, and having a… you know, right out in the hallway for all the world to hear?”

Now it was Santana’s turn to gape at the blonde Cheerio. “A _you know_ and _you know what_? Seriously Q? If you can’t even say masturbate and orgasm then you’re worse off than I thought.”

“Yeah, well, not all of us are sluts Santana.” Quinn replied, arms crossed over her chest defensively.

“First of all, I’m going to let that remark slide since you appear to be having some sort of psychotic break.” Santana replied. “Second, enjoying sex with a partner or solo does not make me a slut. It just means I’m not letting my parents or my religion repress me.” The brunette gave the blonde a meaningful look before continuing. “Lastly, I think you need to go home and get hands on with yourself, Q. I’m telling you it will do you a world of good.”

Quinn’s shoulders slumped and she dropped her head as she quietly whispered, “ _Idon’tknowhow_.”

“What?” Santana asked, not quite hearing what the blonde said.

Quinn took a deep breath and repeated her earlier statement more slowly. “I don’t know how… I’ve never… My Mom said it was a sin, so…”

Someone gasped, but it wasn’t Quinn or Santana. Quinn’s eyes went wide when she realized that they never checked to see if anyone was in the bathroom.

Santana jumped up on the toilet in the adjacent stall to see who it was that had been eavesdropping on them. “Berry, what the hell! Did it ever occur to you to let us know you were in here?”

Rachel looked up at the brunette hovering above her with wide, fear-filled eyes. “I had intended to make my presence known but you were both so involved in your conversation I decided it would be prudent to attempt to remain quiet until you both finished your conversation and vacated the premises.”

Quinn got over her panic and banged on the door to the stall Rachel occupied. “So, what, Manhands were you planning on spreading rumors about what you heard?” Although she sounded angry, she was in fact terrified that Rachel would do just that.

“No!” Rachel exclaimed adamantly, “I would never do such a thing. What you revealed is a very private matter and I would never discuss such a thing with anyone but you. To that end I do have extensive material on masturbation techniques that I’d be happy to share with you.”

Santana snickered at Quinn’s pole-axed expression and the fact that she was shocked into silence. The dark haired Cheerio looked back into the stall at the little diva. “Why don’t you come out of there Berry?”

Rachel’s eyes widened. “Um, sure, I just need to…” She held up some toilet paper to indicate that she needed to wipe herself.

Santana was just about to step down when she decided to mete out the first bit of punishment for Rachel’s indiscretion. She held her ground and stared at the brunette with a raised eyebrow waiting to see what the girl would do.

Rachel couldn’t believe that Santana was going to watch her and was just about to make an indignant remark when she decided, instead, to call the Latina’s bluff. She leaned back and lifted her skirt out of the way allowing Santana an unobstructed view of her smoothly waxed mons. She heard the Cheerio gasp but she couldn’t bring herself to look up at her. Instead, she reached her hand down and slowly wiped herself, lingering and stroking herself slowly. She dropped the paper into the bowl and resumed her stroking, getting closer to climax, completely forgetting that she had an audience.

Meanwhile, Quinn regained her composure and was just about to bang on the door again when Santana held up a hand stopping her, and quickly raised it to her lips indicating that she should be quiet. The blonde, confused by the Latina’s actions as well as the expression on her face, complied and watched as Santana returned her attention to the girl in the stall.

Rachel tilted her head back, and as she was about to cum she heard someone call her name and looked up to see the brunette staring down at her with eyes gone black with arousal. The little diva grunted and increased her stroking, gasping and rolling her hips, her eyes never leaving the ones above her as she offered up her climax to the dark-haired girl.

Santana was completely mesmerized by the spectacle taking place below her and wanted nothing more than to jump over into the stall and show her appreciation for the gift she was just given. Just as she started to pull herself up, she was snapped out of her mission by a loud screeching noise.

“Aaaa-eeeee! What the hell are you doing? Why are you staring at Man Hands instead of making her get out here so you can kick her ass!” Quinn was beside herself, her patience with the Latinas odd behavior had reached the breaking point. “Jeez Santana, you look like you want to jump her bones not break them.”

The brunette dropped her head to hide her blush at the inadvertent truth behind Quinn’s statement. She turned her attention back to the girl in the stall, giving her a wink before placing a scowl on her face. “All right Berry, get the fuck out of that stall before I come in there after you!”

Rachel looked up at Santana, still processing the wink she smiled at the dark haired girl and indicated that she would welcome it if she were to jump right in.

Santana smirked, and then indicated the blonde waiting not so patiently outside the stall.

As if she were privy to the silent conversation, Quinn chose that moment to speak up. “Get a move on Treasure Trail! I don’t have all day to wait for you to get out here and face the music.”

With one last smile at the Latina, Rachel opened the stall door and stepped out to stand in front of the angry blonde. She called upon all of her considerable acting skills as she cowered in fear in front of Quinn. “I assure you Quinn, I have no intention of revealing any of what just transpired within these walls.”

Quinn continued to stare at the girl, enjoying the look of fear in her eyes until she was satisfied that her message had gotten through. “You’re getting off easy this time Man Hands, I have to get home for dinner or I’d stay and watch Santana kick your ass.”

The blonde Cheerio turned to leave turning to her dark companion, “You coming or staying?”

Santana shrugged. “I think I’ll stay.”

Quinn chuckled when she heard the diva gasp. “Well, don’t rough her up too much S, we do have Regionals coming up soon.”

“Don’t worry Q,” Santana chuckled. “I know just how I’m gonna handle Berry.”

The blonde laughed and took a quick look at the trembling diva before bouncing out the door.

As soon as the door closed Santana quickly locked it and turned to the little brunette. If Quinn had looked more closely she would have realized that the girl was trembling with arousal, not fear. The dark-haired Cheerio strode up to the little diva, scooped her up in her arms, and deposited her on the counter pushing between her legs, grabbing the back of her neck, and plunging her tongue into a more than willing mouth.

The two kissed frantically until the need to breathe forced them to pull apart. They pressed their foreheads together and gasped for air. “Jesus, Berry, that was so fucking hot! I always thought you would be a tiger in bed, but I never realized you were…”

Her words were cut off when her mouth was once again filled with the little diva’s tongue. Rachel reached down between their bodies and cupped the Latina’s sex, squeezing and stroking the girl through her spanks and panties. She could feel the heat and wetness and couldn’t hold back a moan as she increased the speed of her stroking.

Santana grunted when she felt the small (not at all manly) hand squeeze between her legs. She was so wet and aroused knew it wouldn’t take much to get her off so she rolled her hips and let the little diva do her thing. As expected she felt her release starting and moaned long and loud, nearly squeaking when she felt the hand between her legs twist until small fingers were pinching her clit. Santana tore her mouth away, “Oh fuck, Rachel!” she cried out nearly blacking out from the strength of her orgasm.

"Santana?"

"Hmmm."

"Was this a one-time thing, or can we do this again? Not right now, although I certainly wouldn't be averse to it, but..." Now it was Rachel's turn to be silenced by Santana's tongue in her mouth.

After a few minutes of really nice making out, the dark haired Cheerio pulled back and looked into aroused chocolate colored eyes. "You weren't kidding when you told the whole Celibacy Club that girls wanted sex just as much as boys." Santana smirked at the little diva. "I started looking at you a little differently after that, because that is exactly how I feel, only I didn't have the _cojones_ to say it."

Rachel beamed at the unexpected praise. "So, does this mean you are amenable to continuing this mutual exploration? Because if you are, my dads are both working late shifts so I have the house to myself and I would prefer a change of venue for what I have in mind."

Santana chuckled as she helped the brunette down from the counter. "I really do like how you think, Berry."

Fini


End file.
